The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a method and device for extracting a post from a substrate.
A variety of positioning and extracting tools for posts and the like are known in the literature:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,031 issued on Apr. 2, 2002 to Amicangelo discloses a device for implanting rods in a substrate and for extracting rods from a substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,591 issued on Aug. 27, 1991 to Hull discloses a device for restraining and non-rotatively driving and extracting fence posts, the device comprising a number of separate components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,030 issued on Oct. 28, 1997 to Hull discloses a device for pulling fence posts. The device comprises a built in fulcrum, downward force on one end of the device being translated into an upward pulling force at its other end, to lift the post out of the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,277 issued on Nov. 29, 1994 to Moss discloses a device for removing T-shaped metal fence posts. The device relies on leveraged pulling of the post upwards out of the substrate and comprises several separate components.